


Tropical Storms

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vanilla, don't laugh, headboard gripping, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Thunderstorms leading to a heat of a different kind.





	Tropical Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFox/gifts).

> So I wrote this for a little exchange that took place, the #BananaExchange2019. For the lovely SoSkepticalFox, may all your Blash dreams come true.
> 
> Please note that this fic is yet to be Beta'd and therefore subject to minute changes.

The gentle warmth of the sun, and the soothing sound of the rhythmic waves was like a balm to his troubled soul. It was a place where he could finally be at peace…

_ Safe. _

Ash took a deep breath of the salt-tinged air, a smile ghosting over his lips as he watched gulls swoop lazily over the horizon, and he wondered, for the umpteenth time since arriving on the island, what he had done to finally deserve it all. 

“The weather forecast says that there will be rain tonight.” Blanca’s voice was soft behind him, “You better enjoy the sunshine whilst you still can.” As big as he was, the mercenary moved as silently as a jungle cat, and it took every ounce of self control Ash had not startle at his presence. 

“Seems impossible to believe,” he scoffed, a derisive snort to hide the hammering of his heart in his chest. 

“You better believe it! Tropical storms are not to be underestimated…” Blanca’s voice trailed off as he broke into a jaw-cracking yawn, finishing with an easy smile playing that made his dark eyes sparkle with mirth when he was done and he beckoned, “C’mon, I’ll cook us some breakfast, something hot and tasty, and then we can get some swimming in before the clouds come.”

Ash nodded and followed the man back into the house and seated himself at the kitchen table, his chin resting in his hands as he watched his meal being prepared. His eyes drifted idly over the play of the muscled forearms as Blanca cracked eggs, diced vegetables, and whisked them all together. It was mesmerising to watch something so simple be turned into something as captivating as a renaissance painting. 

He had to mentally shake himself; surely his life hadn’t been that harsh and devoid of domesticity that even the simple act of watching someone making breakfast was enough to make him go misty-eyed?

His introspection was broken as Blanca slid the steaming plate under his nose, and his stomach rumbled loudly enough to be heard. With a chuckle, the man sat opposite him, his dark eyes still gleaming with amusement as he watched him begin shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

\----

Ash couldn’t remember a storm sounding so violent. With each brilliant flash of lightning that lit up the night sky as bright as day, came a rumble of thunder so loud that it made the very foundations shake and the house rattle. The first mighty crack of the heavens tearing themselves apart had Ash sitting straight up in bed in shock, the second making him flinch before he realised that it was ‘just’ the storm that had been promised earlier.

He tried lying there, hoping that the storm would pass, or at least die down, but the fury of nature seemed relentless and made him feel uncomfortable in a visceral kind of way. With a huff, he threw his covers off, sliding out of bed, his bare feet padding softly against the timber floor as he made his way to Blanca’s room, accompanied by the flashes of lightning and deep rumbles of thunder. 

The feeling of uneasiness seemed to grow with each step and intensified with each piercing flash of light. His surrounds lit up as bright as day, and the after glow green behind his closed eyelids. His mind brought up images of carved pumpkin Jack O'Lanterns with their wicked grins, shining brightly in the darkness…

With a shudder Ash pushed open the door to Blanca's bedroom, the man already sitting up, his hands reaching under the pillow. His hand stilled and those broad shoulders visibly relaxed when he saw the young man, an easy grin appearing. 

"Storm wake you up?" 

Ash could only nod, flinching at brilliant flash of lightning that was followed a split second later by a deafening crack of thunder.

"Can I sleep with you?" 

The words were out before he could stop them, his cheeks growing hot under the mercenary's gentle scrutiny as he looked away, his eyes squeezing shut as he waited to be told off for being childish, or teased for being weak and afraid of something like a simple thunder storm…

"C'mere  _ kitten _ ." Blanca was lifting the sheet and patting the space beside him.

Ash swallowed. It had been a really long time since Blanca had called him 'kitten'... it made him feel like he was twelve all over again; small and helpless, and all because of a bit of thunder and lightning.

Another brilliant flash lit the room up like day, and Ash was already diving into the bed next to Blanca as the answering rumble of thunder made the whole room shake. 

The bed was warm, heat radiating off the man next to him, making him realise just how cold the rain made the air feel. Ash pulled the sheet up to his chin, curling up and burrowing into the softness of the bed. The steady breathing of Blanca next to him was comforting, and the rumbles of thunder seemingly became gentler. His eyes grew heavy once more, and he drifted off to sleep as the storm slowly abated.

\----

Something had begun to change, though Ash couldn't quite put his finger on the what or the why. All he knew was that he was now more  _ aware _ of the mercenary. He would catch himself staring at the way the man moved, the play of his muscles as he did mundane tasks like cooking and cleaning. 

Storms continued to batter the island, each one waking him up in the middle of the night, and, unable to get back to sleep, sending him to Blanca's room where he would be lulled to sleep by his steady breathing and warm comforting presence. 

Waking up with his head buried in the firm but yielding flesh of Blanca's chest was a small surprise, quickly followed by a larger one as his stomach did a small flip and his heart began to beat faster. Even the steady rhythmic beat of the man's heart under his ear did nothing to calm him down, if anything, he felt like it made it  _ worse. _

Ash knew that there was a problem when his mouth went dry as his eyes were drawn to a bead of sweat that tracked teasingly slow down the side Blanca's tanned neck, pausing when it reached his collarbone. Ash found himself holding his breath as he watched it pool in that hollowed curve before it spilled over, trickling down underneath the collar of his shirt and between the man's well muscled pecs.

He licked his suddenly parched lips as his cheeks prickled with feeling; a heady mixture of shame, embarrassment, and a burning curious need to find out just exactly where that bead of sweat was going to travel to next.

The last straw was when he spied Blanca emerging from the surf, the sun glistening off the water droplets as they cascaded over his tanned muscled body, the man slicking back his dark hair and for all the world looking like a swimsuit model in his tiny black swim trunks that left almost nothing to the imagination.

Ash swallowed. Hard. Even as all his blood seemed to rush southward, making his body shudder involuntarily as it tried to process the unfamiliar feeling of desire, and he knew then and there what it was that he wanted. 

\----

He couldn't shake the needy feeling that seem to make his skin shudder like a fly bitten horse. He was hot and restless, and he now knew that it had nothing to do with the warm tropical climate. 

He'd seen Blanca strut out of the bathroom, towel casually draped around his shoulders, his dark hair gleaming and dripping water down his body… and not wearing anything else. Ash had spied a glimpse of the man's cock, thick and heavy between his thighs as he sauntered towards his bedroom, and did his best to look everywhere else as he felt his face become even hotter. 

"You ok there, Ash? _ "  _ Blanca's voice travelled down the hallway. Obviously the man had seen him, cheeks aflame as he wrestled with thoughts he shouldn't have been having about things he had no business thinking about.

"Fine!" He called back, "Just feeling the heat is all…" Ash rolled his eyes at his own inane reply. 

"Have a cold shower…" came the suggestion.

Blanca's rather obvious advice rankled him, and Ash gave a sour look in the direction of the bedroom before getting up with a slight huff. He wouldn't be feeling this hot and bothered if wasn't for him in the first place!

The bathroom was still cool and damp from Blanca's earlier shower, and without preamble, Ash shed his clothes and climbed into the shower. Turning on the taps, he ducked under the cool water that cascaded from the shower head, a sigh escaping from his lips as the slight chill of the water took the edge off the heat that was emanating from his body. 

Ash didn't know how long he stood under the steady beat of the shower, but it was until the water no longer felt cool against his skin. Shutting off the water, he stood there, letting the droplets run down his body, dripping onto the shower floor. 

He'd forgotten his towel.

He would just have to stand there until he dried off sufficiently enough to leave the bathroom. He sluiced the excess water from his body, his hands squeezing it from the lengthening strands of blonde hair as he looked around the bathroom, hoping that there would be a spare towel hidden in the corner somewhere that he could use.

Instead, he saw something that shouldn't have been in the bathroom in the first place: one of Blanca's shirts.

Ash shook the last of the water from his body, stepping out onto the bathmat, his eyes glued to where the shirt lay on the floor, obviously forgotten.

He picked it up, almost reverently before lifting it to his face, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath. The dark, musky smell that was uniquely Blanca filled his nostrils, and despite the cooling shower he just had, Ash felt an answering heat flare deep within the pit of his stomach and made it flutter maddeningly. 

Without knowing quite why he did it, Ash slipped the fabric over his head, tugging it down over his shoulders as he slid his arms down the sleeves. Looking in the mirror, it was hard not to smile; the shirt positively dwarfed him, the hem falling to the middle of his thighs, even as the collar slipped precariously over a shoulder to expose part of his pale chest. 

Ash slicked his hair back and struck a sultry pose in the mirror; and the Ash in the mirror, oversized shirt hanging over his body, almost like a dress, made his heart beat a little faster. 

In the distance, came the rumble of thunder.

He felt his stomach clench and his breath catch in his throat; feeling anticipation or uneasiness, he wasn't sure which one, he watched his pupils in his reflection begin to dilate, the darkness swallowing up the green of his irises.

He felt hot and his skin began to prickle across his body. 

Slicking back his hair, and readjusting the oversized shirt, Ash slowly made his way towards Blanca's room. The air felt thick and stifling, the rumbling of thunder louder with each step he took, as the fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck begin to rise.

Ash paused in front of the door to Blanca's room, giving himself a moment to collect his jumbled thoughts. His heart was hammering in his chest and his palms were suddenly clammy. There was another boom of thunder, this time closer. It seemed to make the pit of his stomach twist into knots and ache in a way he hadn't felt for a very long time.

His fingers tapped lightly against the door; it wasn't even closed properly, and he heard an answering noise of affirmation. 

Pushing on the door gently, it swung open. Blanca was lounging on his bed, pillows propping up his large frame. Glasses balanced delicately on the end of his nose as he casually sat reading. His long legs stretched out in front of him, the thin cotton sheet carelessly tossed over the one that was propped up, bent at the knee, spilling over it and draping across his hips.

With a start, Ash realised that the man was naked, the sheet barely covering him, and the well muscled thigh that he could see, led up to the curve and swell of a bare bottom.

Blanca looked at him expectantly, dark eyes staring over the rim of his glasses, taking in the oversized shirt,  _ his _ oversized shirt; Ash swallowed as those eyes seemed to grow even darker. He felt like they were looking straight into his soul, and they made his stomach twist in on itself.

An eyebrow arched invitingly at him as Blanca slowly closed his book, and removed his glasses, placing both items on the small stand next to the bed, all without breaking eye contact. Ash found his body naturally responding to the silent overture, his feet already moving towards the man on the bed. 

Ash paused at the edge of the bed, his heartbeat sounding loud in his own ears, barely drowned out by the rumblings of thunder that rolled through the air. His eyes roved over the expanse of chest; hairless, tanned and well-muscled, down the washboard and taut, flat stomach, lingering a moment over where the thin sheet was lying over Blanca’s hips. He could imagine for a moment, that he could see the outline of the man’s cock, and seemingly it twitched under his scrutiny, the sheet moving slightly. 

“Do you like what you see?” Blanca’s voice was quiet in the suddenly thick air of the room. 

“Do  _ you?”  _ Ash shot back. He winced internally at his combative tone, but he couldn’t help it. Something about this situation was making him almost giddy with anticipation, and the usual control he had over his emotions was becoming tenuous.

The sheet across Blanca’s lap twitched again, the shape underneath it filling out and becoming more prominent; the outline of this cock became more apparent until it tented the thin cotton. The man’s answering smile was gentle even as his eyes felt like they were undressing him, making Ash feel like he was being touched all over, a wave of heat prickling across his skin.

Ash licked his lips, sucking the bottom one between his teeth as he stared at the shape of mercenary’s lap. Stomach tingling, his breath hitched as he felt his own cock swell in response, the tip poking at the inside of the oversized shirt. 

“Looks like you do too…” Blanca held his hand out to the young man standing beside him; his desire apparent in the dusting of pink across his pale cheeks, and the way the brilliant green of his eyes was swallowed up by his pupils.

Ash took the proffered hand, and allowed himself to be pulled closer, the bed dipping under his weight as he moved to straddle Blanca’s firm thighs. Before he had a chance to settle, the larger man had already moved his hands around his hips, pulling him forward. Ash let out a small yelp of surprise that devolved into a quiet moan as he felt the thick hard length of Blanca’s cock pressing up against him, the heat it exuded easily permeating through the thin cotton sheet that was between them.

The sounds of the approaching storm faded into the background; the only thing Ash could concentrate on right now, was the delicious warmth that seeped through his skin and gently kindled the flame of desire that sparked to life within him. He felt needy; wanton almost the intensity of the hunger he felt. 

A shudder rippled through his body; Ash felt like he was igniting from within. His head tipped forward, his forehead resting against Blanca’s shoulder as he let the sensations wash over him. The subtle masculine smell of the man beneath him tickled his nose and surrounded him, fanning the flames inside him until his own cock was painfully hard, pushing against the fabric of the shirt he was wearing, a small stain beginning to grow where it pressed up against it. 

“Tch, look at you, making a mess of my shirt…” Blanca’s voice was a soft deep rumble that resonated within Ash’s chest, and it made him ache deep in the pit of his stomach even as his face flushed red with something akin to shame.

Green eyes glanced from underneath blonde eyelashes as Ash studied Blanca's face, taking in the strong line of his jaw, full lips, and dark eyes that were full of amusement and something that made his heart beat faster. He realised that this was the first time he'd ever been close enough to study him like this.

Blanca's large hands reached around, cupping the cheeks of Ash's bottom, his fingers splaying out over the firm flesh. He felt dwarfed by the mercenary, and he wondered if this was how the women the hitman had undoubtedly bedded over the years felt too.

A crack of thunder sounded, loud enough to make the walls shake. Ash startled, his eyes opening wide and his body jerking upright as he was shocked out of the lustful haze that he was slowly sinking into. 

Without missing a beat, Blanca tipped Ash off his lap and onto the bed, caging his smaller body beneath his much larger frame. It all happened so fast that the thunder was still rumbling as it tapered off, and Ash could only blink in surprise; and then a small hiss of breath as he felt the searing heat of the man's length pressed up against his own.

"Would you like me to distract you from the storm  _ kitten?"  _ Blanca's voice was low and teasing, even as he pressed his hips more firmly against Ash's own.

There was a pause. Ash felt everything narrow down to a single point; it felt like the world was holding its breath, waiting for his answer.

He nodded once, suddenly feeling shy, his cheeks reddening as he looked away. Blanca's dark gaze seemed to look straight through him and into the deepest parts of himself that he wanted to keep hidden.

Large hands maneuvered him gently, arranging his legs so that they were now parted, resting against a surprisingly narrow waist as Blanca leaned over him and opened the drawer next to the bed. Ash watched as the man removed a small bottle from the drawer, his eyebrow quirking as he realised it was lube.

The man chuckled, "A good mercenary is always prepared for every possibility," he said with a wink, popping the cap open and pouring a liberal amount over his index finger.

Blanca took a moment to take in the sight before him. The dying light of the setting sun reflecting off the low lying storm clouds seemed to make the pale skin of Ash’s uncovered thighs glow. Green eyes that seemed to sparkle in that same muted light, looked at him hotly from beneath golden lashes; it was the same gaze that had been following him around for days now.

With Ash’s thighs balanced on his hips, Blanca rose up onto his knees slightly, tipping Ash’s hips back a little so that he could see even more. The shirt that Ash was wearing slid upwards to reveal more pale smooth skin and a hint of contrasting pink nipple underneath the bunched material.

His dark eyes swept downwards, raking over Ash’s now exposed cock that twitched and throbbed erratically, matching the fluttering pulse at the young man’s throat. Blanca rutted his hips forward for a moment and watched as his own thick cock, slightly darker in colour, and most definitely larger in size, rubbed up against it. 

Greedily he watched as a bead of precum formed in the slowly reddening slit, and his own cock jerked in response as it trickled down Ash’s straining length to drip onto the taut expanse of his stomach.

Ash could feel himself growing hotter under Blanca’s ardent scrutiny and he arched upwards as Blanca’s lube covered finger, cool and slippery, rubbed against the puckered flesh of his hole, before gently pushing past the tight ring of muscle. 

Blanca began to slowly work his finger in and out, his deep voice low and soothing as he coaxed minute responses from Ash; small gasps and tiny huffs of breath as Blanca’s finger curled within him, brushing against that sensitive spot that made his legs tighten around the larger man's hips.

Soon a second finger was added, Ash letting out needy moan as he felt the delicious burn and stretch; Blanca opening him up slowly but surely.

His cock felt so hard that it throbbed dully. Precum dribbled from his slit and shiny rivulets ran down the straining flesh. His face felt flushed, his skin prickled with heat. 

He was nearly at the point of overstimulation, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, by the time he felt those fingers withdraw and the hot blunt head of Blanca's cock pressing up against his twitching hole.

Ash threw his head back, his spine curving to thrust his hips downwards as he moaned unashamedly. He savoured the sensation of Blanca sliding into him, almost impossibly large, making him feel deliciously full even as his hole stretched achingly around it’s thick pulsing length. 

Blanca shifted his weight, hands going under Ash's knees to push them towards the young man's chest, opening him up further as his cock sunk deeper into the narrow warmth until his hips sat flush against Ash's pert bottom.

Ash's hole felt so tight, the wet heat clingling snugly around his cock, making him grit his teeth for control, the sight of the pale body before him, flushed and throbbing with need, was nearly enough to make him want to throw caution to the wind and fuck Ash until he was a sobbing shaking mess underneath him.

Leaning over Ash’s shivering body, Blanca gripped the headboard above them, caging him in with his much larger frame, grinding his hips against Ash’s own, making the young man let out a breathy whine beneath him as his hands scrabbled for purchase against the broad back that dwarfed his own.

Blanca wanted to be gentle, he really did, but the way that Ash’s legs tightened around his waist, the way his body clung to his own… he found his knuckles going white as they gripped the headboard, his hips drawing back to slide the length of his cock out until the flared rim of the head caught against the tight rim of muscle, only to thrust violently forward, his hips slamming into Ash’s, making the bed creak dangerously beneath them. 

Each powerful thrust wrung out more sounds from Ash, whimpers and moans that increased in pitch and volume, spurring Blanca on, the pace increasing until their skin glistened with sweat from the sultry tropical heat and their exertions. 

Ash felt as if he was going to break apart, he couldn’t remember when having someone inside him had felt like this, the memories of his past didn’t have a chance to taint this moment with their ugliness, as with each lunge of his hips, Blanca’s thick, hard cock scraped against his prostate, driving out any coherent thoughts he might have had before they could even form. 

The man above him watched as Ash came undone, his hips blindly meeting his own, a beautiful flush colouring the pale skin of his chest; nipples pebbling and jutting outwards. Blanca watched as Ash’s cock jerked once, then twice, ribbons of white splattering across the twitching muscles of his stomach, even as his body shuddered, his legs locking themselves around Blanca’s body.

It was then he did lose control, the motion of his hips erratic as he sought to bury his cock as deep as he could. With a guttural moan, he thrust a final time, as hard and deep as he could, his cock twitching and pulsing as he emptied himself in the young man.

Ash thought he saw white, the molten heat of Blanca filling him so completely that he felt boneless and light, his consciousness fading, even as his muscles spasmed around the throbbing length inside him, wringing it dry. 

Breathing heavily, Blanca reached forward, brushing away a strand of sweat soaked hair from Ash’s face, his lips brushing gently against the young man’s forehead, even as he felt his cock softening, slowly sliding out of Ash’s tight embrace. 

The noise of the storm around them had long since faded. The only thing he could hear now was the sound of Ash’s even breathing, and the gentle patter of falling rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I suck at titles, AND I suck at tagging. 
> 
> If you enjoyed my fic, please leave kudos and a comment! If you have any tagging or title suggestions, you're more than welcome to come and scream at me @SqueezeBabe on twitter. ^.^


End file.
